dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Angel Shizukesa
|gender = Female |birthplace = |birth = Age 763 |status = Active |birth power level = Unknown |max power level = Unknown |height = 5'5" |weight = 140. lbs |hair color = Black |eye color = Black |rank = Android. |organizations = None |food = Ramen, Sushi, Pocky. |hobbies = Training, flying, & spending time with family. |family = Symbol Shizukesa (Guardian) Jay Takashimi (Best friend/brotherly figure) Solar Clipse (Brother in law) Jazmine Lumanii (Sister figure) }} Character Theme: https://soundcloud.com/alzour/katekyo-hitman-reborn-olt-ltanding-friends Appearance Angel is a Saiyan & android who stands five feet and five inches tall with black hair and black eyes, she has long wavy hair with spikes at the front ends. She has smooth skin without much melatonin, giving her a light peach skin tone. Personality Angel is a really sweet person when you get to know her, she dislikes conflict but will do anything for her guardian, even fight alongside him in battle. Her one true guardian is Symbol Shizukesa. When around him she is seemingly most happy. Biography Angel was created in a laboratory by a scientist who combined Saiyan blood and human flesh, but some of the skeletal parts in her body are actually genetically enhanced with the Saiyan race, she was born or created in age 763. She has an actual human-like brain, but as far as her skeleton goes, it's as hard as metal. Similar to , she started out as a cell and was grown into a laboratory. •When created, the scientist programmed her to be evil, but her laboratory was raided by her mother who was going to destroy Angel when she was just a baby but she had a change of heart when she thought about how lonely Symbol Shizukesa actually was. •Angel was both during a time of war over her soul, and Symbol Shizukesa fought to protect her soul because he not only loved and wanted to see her grow but he simply just couldn't stand by and let ones' soul get killed, though little did he know that he'd marry her one day. •At age 4 she'd start her training with Symbol Shizukesa every day they'd go out to a field of blossoms and train, that's when Symbol started calling her “Little Blossom”. •At the age of 7 Angel was able to fire full sized key blasts attacks such as the Kamehameha, Destructo disc, full power energy wave, and the masenko. •At age 10 Angel was able to create planet-sized ki blasts, such as the spirit bomb, Death ball, Spirit ball, and many more. •At age 13 Angel transformed into a Super Saiyan during a battle against a demon, this demon was a female succubus who tempted Symbol. •At age 16 Angel transforms into a Super Saiyan two when she believes Symbol is killed in battle by the Androids. •At Age 18, Angel trains hard enough to unleash a Super Saiyan Three transformation. •At the age of 22 Angel would begin training with her mother in law in the heavens, at this time she was training in a different dimension so 3 months on earth was 2 years in the heavens. She also was able to unleash Godlike key, due to all of her training with her brother growing Up. •At the age of 25 Angel had been reunited with her brother. Hells' Army Arc Angel was only 20 years old with the power of an SSJ3, her power was able to take on many hordes of demons, and even the demon lordess Verexa. Return of the Warriors arc During this arc Angel begins her training in the heavens with her mother in law, she becomes close friends with Jazmine Lumanii during this time of peace and trains with her as well so that they both could achieve godlike key. Salvation and Revelations Arc (Unfinished) Angel hears news about the Gods returning and she finds out her husband is a son of Salvation and that he is apart of a prophecy, and so is she. •It is stated by Angel that she'll participate in the war against the gods just for the fun of it. •This arc has yet to be finished. Power Angels' power isn't really able to be comparable, She is totally capable of keeping up with the strongest beings in the universe but at the end of most of her battles, she is damaged quite a lot. Angels' energy never runs out because she is also Android, & she can also survive in the vacuum of space, and she can fly at around 4-6X the speed of light making her extremely fast. Her power is used to protect and heal. Techniques and Abilities •'Flight' - The ability to fly using Ki •'Zenkaki' - When Angel recovers from near-death injuries, he comes back stronger. •'Telekinesis' - Angel can lift objects of large proportionate sizes into the air with her mind and controlling the use with her hands. •'Rapid fire' - The user fired rapid energy waves that home in on the opponent. •'Lightspeed travel' - Angel can travel 4-6X faster than the speed of light. •'Instant transmission' - The ability to instantly teleport anywhere (by homing in on a ki signature). •'Destructo Disk' - An energy disk that can cut through an opponent. •'Super Kamehameha' - an upgraded version of the Kamehameha. Something that Angel has mastered at a young age. •'Earth Risking Kamehameha' - A much more powerful and deadly version of the Super Kamehameha. •'Solar Kamehameha' - An much more risky Kamehameha that is far more powerful than the super Kamehameha claiming to have the power to destroy an entire Solar System •'Continuous energy bullets' - A combination of many energy waves fired at a very rapid rate. •'Final Kamehameha' Angel; like Jazmine, charges one Kamehameha's with each hand and combines it before unleashing it at her opponent at the speed of light. •'Android barrier' - Angel creates a shield of energy that is invulnerable and immune to all types of attacks. •'High-pressure air attack.' - Angel uses the element of air and gushes it throughout her body in the form of an aura to knock an opponent off their balance if they are on the offensive. •'True Energy wave' - An white & red energy wave fired from the palm. •'Gekiretsu Rush' - Angel Punches and kicks her opponent wildly, then he kicks them away and blasts them with a Kamehameha. •'Intergalactic Canon' - Traveling energy explosion. •'Rising dragon attack' - A flaming handspring attack. •'Ryuseikan' - Angel charges a blast with her fist then releases it into a barrage at his opponent, she was taught this by Symbol Shizukesa •'Saiyan Rush' - A flaming diving punch. •'Acceleration' - Angel can see her opponents move in slow motion. •'Fissure Fist' - A double kick followed by a rapid punch. •'Spinning blade' - A jumping sword slash that used with ki. •'Spirit explosion' - One of Symbols' evasive skills that Angel learned in training. •'Blossom Rush' - Angel creates an aura of blossoms before rushing into her opponent, attacking them fr •'Meteor rush' - An uses ki to attack his opponents in a fierce rush. •'Energy/Ki Drain' - Angel grabs and attacks her opponents and drains their ki and stamina. •'Flash Strike' - Angel can trigger an explosion at her enemies' destination. •'Kaioken' - The skill that Angel learned when she was a child in training, after mastering the technique for many of years, it doesn't drain her stamina. •'Healing' - Angel can use her energy to heal herself and/or her allies in battle. •'Special beam Canon' - Angel used this technique in the fight against the demon hordes of. •'Ultimate Breaker' – A rush attack that ends with a golden point-blank energy wave. •'Wild Sense' – A teleportation technique in which the user warps right away from an attack and then counterattacks by sending the attacker straight to the ground. •'Perforating Spinner' – Angel performs a upper while spinning around as she charges the enemy, and rams them with his hands, still spinning. •'Telepathy' – The ability to channel one's thoughts to another being. •'Energy Burst' Angel executes a melee combo on her opponent and eventually slams them into the ground before unleashing a wave of energy into her opponents face then pinning them to the ground where she punches then brutally. •'Counter Break' Angel counters his opponent's melee attack with a powerful spin kick. •'Delta Storm' - The move consists of the user delivering a heavy blow to their opponent, and then "warping" behind them and slamming them to the ground. This combination is used by many fighters. •'Electric Kamehameha' - is a golden-yellow version of the Super Kamehameha techniques. •'Mighty Powerful God Shockwave' – Angel charges blue energy in his left hand, and then rushes and fires it towards her opponent. •'Strike of Revelation' – Angel rushes at the opponent with Rapid Movement before appearing behind them to instantly incapacitate them for a brief moment through a karate chop to the neck. •'Invisible Eye Blast' – The ability to shoot an invisible blast of ki out of his eyes. •'Energy Spirit bomb' - is a powerful attack that Angel uses exactly like the original spirit bomb, yet it is charged way faster and more powerful m than the spirit bomb. Transformations •'Super Saiyan' - Obtained when she was 13 years old in a battle against a succubus demon. •'Super Saiyan 2' Obtained at the age of 16 after believing [[Symbol Shizukesa was dead. •'Super Saiyan 3' Obtained at the age of 18 during intense training. •'Super Saiyan God blue' Recently obtained during the training with her mother in law. Other Angel Shizukesa is made for a good writer on Twitter, so follow @Littleblossom10 on twitter. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Human Hybrids Category:Saiyans Category:Saiyan Hybrids Category:Half Saiyan Category:Half human Category:Half Human Category:Part-Human Part Saiyan Category:Part Saiyan Category:Female Characters Category:Hybrids